The Bike
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Orochimaru loves to go for motorcycle rides. OrochimaruxOC lemons!


**The Bike**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**I watched some motorcycle movies this weekend, and then I got the idea to write a story where Orochimaru got a motorcycle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!**

"A bike?" Kikyo asked as her neko ears perked up.

"Yes baby, a motorcycle."

"No." She said to Orochimaru.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It is too dangerous. What if you get hit?"

"What if I wear a helmet?"

"Well..."

"And a leather jacket, leather pants, boots, and gloves." He said. "And I won't ride at night or during rush hour _or_ bad weather."

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Yes!" He cheered.

**- 1 week later -**

Kikyo sat in bed, a book in her hand and her pajamas on. Her black neko ears perked up as she heard the bedroom door open. Orochimaru walked into the room and set his riding gloves on top of the dresser. She continued reading her book as he pulled off his leather pants and jeans and tossed them in a pile. She closed the book and set it on the bedside table as he unzipped his jacket and took off his tee shirt. Orochimaru crawled into bed behind his girlfriend as she shut off the light. Kikyo lied down and turned over to face him.

"You smell like leather." She said.

"Good." She leaned up and kissed the sannin. She could feel her boyfriend trail his hands up along her back and to the back of her head, she did the same. He slowly squeezed her tail, causing her to mean, so he stuck his tongue into her warm wet cavern. Se started to suck on his tongue and began to lightly grind on his growing erection. They pulled away for a quick breath and crashed their lips back together. He slowly started to unbutton his girlfriends black long sleeve pajama shirt. He tossed the shirt off of the bed and yanked her pants off. He slowly rubbed her back, then unclasped her bra. She pressed her breasts against her boyfriends rock hard chest. Orochimaru smiled as he felt Kikyo's hard nipples press against him. He rolled over on top of her and let his girlfriend take off his boxers as he slowly took off her underwear. He slowly rubbed the tip of his cock against her wet clit, back and forth, lubricating it. He then slammed into her and began to pound into her mercilessly. As an instinct, Kikyo wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned out loudly as he continued to slam into her. He groaned as his girlfriend got wetter, creating more lubrication. The various sounds of moans, groans, sheets moving, the headboard slamming against the wall, and his sacks hitting her clit, echoed throughout the house. "I want you to cum for me Kikyo. I want to feel your juices against my dick." He said as he made large circles with his hips, hitting all of her spots and stretching her. Orochimaru knew everything about her body. Where nerves that led to her womanhood were located in her neck, so when ever he would give her a back rub, it would end up just like this, he knew where all of her tickle spots were, certain spots on her neck and inner thigh for sucking on, and, of course, the best spot of all, he G-spot. It always caused her to scream and tear up with pleasure. He pulled out to the tip, and shoved it all in at once, hitting her G-spot. Her back arched and she yelled out his name. He smirked and struck it again. Tears of joy and pleasure slid down her cheeks. Orochimaru knew that it wasn't going to be able to hold it for very much longer. _'I might have to use __**that**__ move...'_ Orochimaru thought. He slammed into her and released. _'I don't have much time before I lose my boner...'_ He thought. Kikyo moaned loudly as the warm fluid entered her. Orochimaru pulled out to the tip and shoved it all in one last time. Once he struck her G-spot, he sent out as much chakra as he could from his cock. She grabbed the sheets, arched her back, closed her eyes, and screamed. The sannin smiled as his girlfriend came. He pulled out of her for the night and lied down next to his panting girlfriend.

"I... l-love... you." She said between pants.

"I love you too baby, now rest, you need it." He said as he put an arm around her and held her close. They both drifted to sleep together.

Kikyo woke up to the sunlight coming in through the window. She sat up and looked around. Orochimaru was already out of bed. Kikyo slowly got out of bed and took a shower, making sure to get all of the dried fluids out of her tail. After her shower, Kikyo went into the garage.

"Morning baby." Orochimaru said as he finished polishing one of the rear view mirrors. He set the cloth down and hugged his girl. "Oooohhh, you just took a shower." He said as he played with her black strawberry scented hair between his fingers. He let the clump of hair fall back down to her shoulder.

"I wanted to be nice and clean."

"You didn't even hear me get up this morning, you were out."

"I was tired." She whined. "And it's hot out here."

"Because I don't have the garage door opened, it keeps the sunlight out."

"True, but it's _still_ really hot out here. Why don't you come inside where it's nice and cool?"

"I'm not done yet."

"Fine." Orochimaru let go of her and sat on his motorcycle.

"I think that seat is still too high." He sighed as he walked over to his tool box and set out some wrenches. "These will do."

"You know, you _do _have an air conditioning unit, why don't you turn it on?" Kikyo asked as her boyfriend sat on the chair.

"I guess I forgot that I had it." She sighed and walked over to the air conditioner and turned it on. Within a few moments it was incredible cool in the garage.

"Much better." Kikyo said as she walked over to Orochimaru, her black ears perking up.

"Come here baby." Orochimaru said as he patted his lap. She sat down, straddling him. She buried her face in the crook of her boyfriend's neck, smelling sweat, leather, and gasoline on him, all of the scents that she loved on him. he wrapped his arms around her waist, forming a hug. "I love you, more than you'll ever know." He whispered lovingly into her ear.

"I love you too, more than _you'll_ ever know." She whispered back. He slowly licked her neck, causing her to shudder. "Didn't get enough last night?" She asked. He just chucked. Orochimaru latched his mouth onto her neck and began to suck it, hard. Kikyo moaned and shuddered every time she felt her boyfriend's teeth scrape against her skin. Her breath came out in strangled pants against the snake masters neck. He let go of her neck and examined the purple mark that he had left. Kikyo gasped as she felt her boyfriends hand move up her skirt and tug at her black thong. He smirked as he severed the fabric and tossed it to the ground. He leaned her back for better access. Orochimaru slowly snaked his hand back up her skirt, rubbing his index and middle finger against her clit, back and forth, side to side, around in circles. Once he felt her getting wet, he moved his fingers faster, she grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to hold onto the control that she didn't have. The sannin withdrew his fingers once he thought she was wet enough. Sh grabbed the two fingers and licked them clean of her juice. Orochimaru could feel her juices soaking through his black pants and boxers. He was about halfway to a completed erection. She hopped off of him, completely controlled by lust. She unzipped his pants and Orochimaru poked his rod out of the opening through his boxers and out through the zipper. She stared at it. She had never gone down on her boyfriend, but she really wanted to return the favor. Kikyo had caught glimpses of Orochimaru's cock before, but she had never seen the whole thing, and definitely not this close! It was **HUGE!** 13 inches in length and 2 inches in width, and running along the top of it, a vein, bulging out. She stuck some in her mouth and licked the tip. Kikyo smiled as she heard him moan. She slowly started sucking on it, lightly. The snake master bucked his hips. causing more to go in.

"Just wet it baby, I'll let you do more another time." She let it go and licked it all over, wetting it. She then stood back up and straddled Orochimaru, holding herself above his cock, which was now pointing upwards. The snake master grabbed her waist and thrust her down on his dick. They both threw their heads back in pleasure and moaned. He lifted her back up and thrusted her back down. Orochimaru watched as her breasts jiggled as he continued to thrust her up and down. Kikyo put her hands on his shoulders for some leverage and balance. Her hair flew in every direction possible. He leaned her backwards slightly and struck her G-spot. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped loudly. Orochimaru frowned as he felt his arms getting tired. He let go of her hips and she looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ya, my arms are just getting tired."

"Oh, that's okay." She put her forearms on his shoulders as she pulled herself up, then thrust herself back down. Orochimaru grinned as his girlfriend rode him. Again, her breasts jiggled which made Orochimaru chuckle a bit. Kikyo began to ride the sannin faster, and they both began to pant. Sweat caused their hair to cling to their foreheads and their clothes clung to their body. The snake master felt himself getting close. He viciously grabbed her hips and thrust into her, he groaned as he released into her. Kikyo moaned as she felt the warm liquid enter her... only to then drip out of her onto Orochimaru's black pants. She got off of him and chuckled. "I got to go for a ride... on you." They both chuckled a bit. "Will you come inside now and get out of the heat?"

"Okay." Orochimaru said as he stood up and readjusted his cock. Kikyo giggled as he rubbed her ear, which was perked up. He swooped down, kissed her cheek, picked her up bridal style, and carried her inside.

**Review please! I worked really hard on this one!**


End file.
